


Anything Goes

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, Guns n Roses, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bucky is a strip tease.





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438816) by Guns n' Roses. 



I been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout sex, I was hungry for something that I haven't had yet

Bucky rotated his hips in Steve's face. He was being a little strip tease.

Well, baby baby, you've got something to loose, well I've got, I got something for you

He swayed his hips as he shimmied out of those tight shorts. He was left in a navy blue thong.

My way, your way, anything goes tonight

Bucky strutted back towards Steve. His perfect abs were on full display. He sat in his lap, grinding down on his best guy. Steve bit back a moan.

My way, your way, anything goes to

Bucky stood up and rubbed his barely covered cock on Steve's face. Steve licked the dip in his hips that lead down to his cock.

Hangin round your knees with your ass in debris, doin that grind with the push and squeeze, tied up, tied down, up against the wall, be my rubber made baby and we can do it all

Steve desperately wanted Bucky to push him up against a wall and fuck him. The teasing was almost too much.

My way, your way, anything goes tonight

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's hair as he continued his dance. Fuckin' tease.

My way, your way, anything goes tonight

Steve was so close. He could see Bucky's pink cock through his thong. He wanted Bucky to ram it down his throat.

My way, your way, anything goes tonight

The song on top of Bucky's assault was too much. Steve screamed and came right as the guitar solo started.

Bucky leaned in and whispered something in Steve's ear.

"Anything goes tonight."


End file.
